


Imagine Sirius taking you for a motorbike ride

by neurobeing



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing
Summary: Sirius revamps his motorbike and asks the reader to help him test it out
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290
Kudos: 15





	Imagine Sirius taking you for a motorbike ride

“Y/n?” Sirius called from outside, “Can you come here?”

You took off your apron and put down the dishes you were washing and made your way through the front door. As you opened it, you saw Sirius standing on the curb with two motorcycle helmets in his hands. 

“So, I had an idea…”

“No.” You quickly cut him off.  
“I swear it’s safe this time!” He pleaded, motioning to his motorbike that sat in your driveway.

Sirius had driven you on his motorbike a million times before, so you weren’t scared of that. The problem was the last time you were on, he forgot to tell you about a charm he tried to use to make it fly. You two were speeding down the street (going way faster than the speed limit, might I add) and Sirius pressed a button, unfamiliar to you, and the motorbike lifted into the air. It scared you at first, but you had to admit that it was fun.  
Well, it was fun while it lasted. The bike stayed in the air for about 10 seconds before you came to a crashing landing, breaking your arm and Sirius’ leg in the process. 

“I’m not getting on that thing again, Sirius. Test it by yourself,” You stated as you turned back to the front door.

“Please, y/n,” Sirius quickly ran to you and grabbed your shoulder, turning you back to his face. “It needs two people or it won’t be balanced.”   
“Then get James.” You said.

“He’s busy looking after Harry. Remus and Peter are busy too. C’mon, y/n/n. It’ll be fine.” He pleaded with his big grey eyes. 

You sighed, and he knew he had won.

“Fine, but if it doesn’t work out…”

“You can throw me off a bridge.” Sirius finished your statement for you, with a proud smile on his face.

He pushed the helmet on your head and strapped it under your chin. He put his on in the same fashion. He grabbed your hand and tugged you to where the bike was parked. He got on the front and you got on the back, wrapping your arms tightly around his leather-clad chest. 

“Ready?” He said as he turned the key to rev up the engine.

“As I’ll ever be.” You said with a laugh.

He turned the handle, and you were off like a bolt of lightning, out of your driveway and down the street. He easily surpassed 80 MPH on a road that was supposed to be 25. He then pressed a button, the same button as the last time, and you felt the wheels lift off the ground and you were in the air. 

Sirius let out screams of joy. You let out screams of terror (and maybe a little joy). But, as you gradually accended, you thought of something important.

“Siri?” You had to yell over the winds.

“Yeah?”

“How do you land this thing?”

“Erm,” He hesitated, “We’ll figure that out when we get there.”

You then lectured him on being unprepared, but he could barely hear you over the sound of the wind or the engine. And, you had to admit it, you were having lots of fun.

After flying around for so long, you two decided it was time to attempt to land. 

“Hold on to me,” He said as you started to descend to a road. 

Your arms gripped him tighter as you got closer to the ground. You shut your eyes out of fear of what might happen. Then, you felt the wheels lightly tap the ground, and all the weight be transferred down. You opened your eyes when the bike had landed safely and Sirius had pulled to a stop.

You both flung yourselves off the bike and started raving about it.

“You told me it wouldn’t work! Look at us now!”

“That was amazing!”

As you two cheered about the ride, you noticed an old lady standing on the sidewalk– a muggle old lady. She looked to be 100 years old. She wore a pink nightgown and had curlers in her thin, grey hair. She held a newspaper in her hand.

“We’re you two kids just flying?” Her raspy, frog-like voice asked.

“What? Flying? Us? No.” You said quickly.

“Yeah, flying is impossible! Why would we be doing that?” Sirius quickly added. You saw Sirius swiftly whip out his wand. “Obliviate,” He whispered. The old lady looked stunned for a second, then her eyes cleared and she walked back to her house as if she never saw anything at all. 

Sirius and you let out loud breaths when the door closed.

“I told you everything would be fine!” Sirius said happily. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” You said. Sirius smiled cheekily. 

“Can I pick then?” 

You smiled and nodded, and Sirius pulled you in for a kiss.


End file.
